Sweets
by one or the other
Summary: AU. She had a sweet tooth and he had a cavity. Gotta love the kids.


**x**; KH © Square-Enix & Disney.

**SWEETS : **STEEWS

· · · — ×

_Crinkle. Crumple. Crunch._

He sighed as he let the tip of the pencil run across the top of the piece of paper in front of him, on the wooden surface of the desk.

_Crinkle. Crumple. Crunch._

He snapped the point of the colored pencil in his hand, accidentally pressing too hard on the tip. He looked up irritably. "Do you _have_ to eat so _loud_?" Roxas whined.

The blonde girl sitting across from him chewed on 'Fun-Sized' piece of Twix and glanced up at the boy in front of her. She nodded enthusiastically. He rolled his eyes.

"_Naminé_! What did I say about eating candy in class?" their teacher said, approaching their table with hands on hips.

"Sowwy, Miss Gainsborough," she apologized making that all-too-innocent face the boy saw occasionally from the girl when she was caught with the sweets. Roxas looked away in disgust. The woman shook her head with a helpless smile.

"You know, too much candy isn't good for you," she said warningly. "Now, put it away and finish your drawing." The girl nodded obediently and the woman walked to the other childrens' tables in the classroom.

The boy put the broken colored-pencil down and picked another one from the pencil box in the center of the group table and resumed drawing. But he paused as he saw his twin brother sitting next to him. He peered over his brother's arm that covered part of his drawing and instantly recognized what, or rather, _who_ it was.

Roxas scowled and his face formed into a frown. "Ew! You like girls?! You're gonna die from their cooties!" he said in horror, pointing an accusing finger at him. His brother blushed profusely. "Kairi doesn't have any cooties!" he said defensively, attempting to cover his drawing from the other students and glanced over to look at what his brother was shouting about.

Of course, he didn't believe him.

He shrugged and returned to his own drawing; a drawing of a train with a triangular hat in the front. He scribbled stars and crescent moon designs on it.

_Crinkle. Crumple. Crunch._

He groaned and looked up at his classmate. "Didn't Miss G tell you not to eat that sweet stuff?" he asked impatiently. The girl looked up at him from her sketching momentarily before digging through her little backpack, only to pull out something that made him roll his eyes. "No, I don't want any of your candy."

"Why not? It tastes good," she said, pouting. His eyes widened and immediately looked down at his drawing again, blushing, scribbling hastily. "You don't like it?"

"No. Mommy told me I couldn't eat anything sweet," he said, disappointed.

"How come?" she asked.

"She said I have this 'thing' called a _cavity_."

"What's a cavity?"

"It's a hole in my back tooth."

"… Does it hurt?"

He scratched his nose and shrugged, taking another colored pencil from the box. "Not really."

· · · — ×

He rummaged through his little lunch box and pulled out a carton of grapefruit juice. He took the straw from the side and poked it through the opening and began sucking on it.

"Can I sit with you?" He glanced sideways and shrugged.

"If you want to. I don't care," he said and began to look around the playground.

Naminé smiled brightly and sat down next to him at the table with her own lunchbox with her. She then opened it and pulled out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a lemonade drink. He watched her eat for a moment and turned away with a sigh.

"Hungry?" she asked. He didn't answer her but looked at her questioningly. "I can share, if you'd like."

"No thank you," he said politely, and continued drinking his juice in a bored manner, watching the other children play tag. He then reached into his bag and pulled out a plastic bag containing small slices of apples and reached for one. He put the small slice into his mouth, me made the mistake of placing it on the side with the cavity. He winced, feeling the sharp pain flash through his jaw.

"Arghhh," he groaned, clutching his right side of his jaw.

"Wah, are you okay?" he heard Naminé asked frantically. He shook his head, pursing his lips together momentarily and his shoulders sagged in resignation at eating any further. "Um…."

He looked at her. "What?" he asked, dropping his hand to his lap. She fiddled with her thumbs for a moment.

"My daddy taught me how to make pain away," she said suggestively. He raised a questioning brow up at her, confused at what she meant. The next thing that happened almost caused him to fall backwards, off the bench. She had hesitantly leaned towards the side of his face a planted a kiss on his cheek. He instantly blushed several shades of red.

"Wh-Wha…," he stuttered, eyes wide at the somewhat random action.

"He said a kiss always made it better," she told him, a faint blush also growing on her cheeks.

"Ewww! Roxas got kissed by a girl! He's been infected!" a blonde haired boy shouted, pointing a finger in his direction with the look of disgust evident on his face. "OW!"

"Hayner! Don't tease him like that!" the brown haired girl scolded and grabbed the back of his collar, proceeding to drag him across the playground and back into the building.

"N-No! Wait! I was kidding! Olette! No!" he cried, struggling to stand upright but the girl had already dragged him halfway. Their other friend that followed them occasionally shrugged helplessly, pitying his friend and flashed two 'thumbs up' at Roxas before tagging along after them.

"Your friends are funny," Naminé commented, giggling. The boy looked away, attempting to cover his face from her view, while muttering '_yeah, right_'.

Little did he notice that the throbbing pain in his jaw had already gone away.

· · · — ×

**x**; I'll admit; kids are cute. But they   
have the potential to be the devil's   
advocates at expected and unexpected   
moments. D:


End file.
